Konyol
by synstropezia
Summary: Berduka atas kematian Yosano Akiko yang notabene merupakan musuhnya, sangatlah konyol bagi Motojiro Kajii sehingga ia menjadi membuat-buat alasan. Happy Birthday Yosano Akiko (7/12/2019) #Late2Days. Pair: Kajii x Yosano


**Konyol**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Yosano Akiko (7/12/2019)**

* * *

Senja itu Motojiro Kajii menyelimuti dirinya dengan sendu, yang berasal dari nisan paling bisu sekaligus dingin.

Bau dari duka ternyata begitu memabukkan, sampai-sampai pandangan Kajii hanya berputar-putar di satu perhentian sejak tadi. Apa yang maniak lemon itu lihat adalah dirinya yang terjebak dalam lingkaran luka, tanpa satu pun celah untuk meloloskan diri agar sejenak saja ia dapat memerdekakan hati–supaya kesedihan berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya yang bahkan tidak memahami apa-apa.

Mengejutkannya lagi, ketidakpahaman itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja karena yang Kajii layat bukanlah seorang mafia sepertinya. Ia mengirimkan duka yang meskipun sesaat ini, tetapi sangat mendalam untuk musuh bebuyutan dari Port Mafia, yaitu Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

Nama Yosano Akiko terukir pada nisan dengan cara yang biasa saja, dan sedari tadi pekerjaan Kajii hanyalah mengeja huruf demi huruf itu, merangkainya sebagai nama, dipecah lagi menjadi abjad yang tak berarti baik atau buruk, kemudian dipilin lagi agar membentuk nama tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Pasti tidak, ya? Kan, sudah mati." Candaan itu jelek. Andaikata Yosano masih memijak bumi yang sama dengannya, sebuah sindiran kasar pasti dilayangkan tanpa ampun.

"Jujur. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. Mempermainkanmu seperti tadi pasti membuatmu jengkel, bukan, _Sensei_?"

Hubungan mereka tidak dapat maju ke tingkatan yang lebih baik, dan sudah berada di status terburuk sebagai musuh–saling membenci, memendam dendam terutama Yosano semenjak pertemuan mereka di kereta api. Itu baru pertama kalinya, tetapi sangat buruk membuat amarah meletup.

Ketika Kajii menjadikan jingga langit sebagai kanvas masa lalu, ia dapat menyaksikan adegan lawas di mana dirinya bertarung dengan Yosano. Kemenangan nyaris berpihak kepada Kajii, namun kemampuan supernatural Yosano membalikkan keadaan.

Padahal lukanya parah, tetapi Yosano sembuh total. Namun, kenapa sewaktu pengkhianat Port Mafia–Tachihara Michizo–menyerang dokter agensi itu Yosano malah terbunuh, menimbulkan kesan kemampuannya seolah-olah mengkhianati sang pemilik.

"Ya ampun. Merumitkan hal yang sederhana bukanlah gayaku. Jangan-jangan _Sensei_ menaruh semacam mantra padaku, agar aku menjadi kacau seperti ini."

Sederhana saja memang. Kematiannya jelas-jelas menjadi suratan takdir, karena Tachihara menusuk langsung inti kehidupan Yosano. Dengan demikian kemampuan, 'Thou Shalt Not Die' gagal diaktifkan–kalau sampai mampu memulihkan jantung, berarti telah menyalahi sains yang tidak bisa Kajii terima.

Mati, ya, mati. Hidup berarti hidup. Jika Yosano harus berpulang maka wajar-wajar saja. Andaikata keberuntungan tetap memihak Yosano–misalnya Tachihara meleset–juga bukan masalah, karena artinya Yosano masih berhak bernapas.

Hidup atau matinya bukanlah apa yang menyita atensi Kajii. Pertanyaan terbesar ilmuwan sinting itu hanyalah sesederhana; siapakah Yosano bagi dia, hingga kepergiannya sampai menciptakan lubang yang menganga lebar pada dadanya, dan membuat Kajii kosong melompong?

"Dibandingkan kematianmu seharusnya pengkhianatan Tachihara adalah yang terburuk. Kemungkinan besar Hirotsu dan Gin terbunuh karenanya, menjadikan daya tarung Port Mafia berkurang drastis."

Menurut Kajii rekan-rekannya tidak lebih dari bidak yang wajib memenuhi peran, sekaligus memiliki batas waktu tersendiri. Sudah tak berguna dibuang pun bukan masalah–pemahaman tersebut juga berlaku untuk Kajii sehingga impas. Yang diizinkan bertahan seharusnya hanyalah mereka yang mempunyai nilai. Selama Kajii berdedikasi terhadap sains, dirinya akan selalu bernilai tinggi dan dengan demikian, keberadaan Kajii tidak akan semudah itu dihapuskan.

Maka di matanya Yosano bukanlah guru, karena dari sosok tangguh itu Kajii tidak mempelajari, untuk menganggap nyawa rekan-rekannya atau orang lain sebagai harta berharga. Yosano pasti menyelamatkan siapa pun, meski pasiennya tidak bermakna apa-apa bagi dunia.

Pengertian mereka yang bertolak belakang itu semestinya membuat Kajii enggan menaruh simpati, tetapi sekarang ini Kajii malah menambah perasaan bersalah yang kian melebarkan celah di dadanya.

"Berduka seperti ini adalah hal bodoh. Diam-diam _Sensei_ pasti menertawaiku."

"Kenapa aku berduka untukmu, padahal hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas musuh sangatlah aneh. Bahkan kelihatannya, sains pun tidak dapat menjawab keherananku."

"Selamat, _Sensei_. Rupanya kau telah melampaui sains dengan kematianmu. Sungguh luar biasa." Sebuah tepuk tangan Kajii berikan secara cuma-cuma. Udara makin hampa saja, gara-gara suara itu terdengar dipaksakan bahagia.

"Tetapi kau tahu? Meskipun sains gagal menjawab mengapa aku berduka, ada hal lain yang bisa melakukannya."

Yaitu menggunakan perumpamaan–sebuah ilmu sastra–yang tanpa sengaja Kajii pelajari, ketika melihat buku bergambar milik Elise menampilkan kupu-kupu yang dikisahkan seperti manusia. Cerita tersebut menyedihkan, karena makhluk bersayap itu mati walaupun baru saja terbang untuk menikmati kebebasannya.

Untuk sementara waktu bagi Kajii, diri Yosano itu akan ia ibaratkan sebagai _Greta Oto_–kupu-kupu langka bersayap transparan yang meskipun berlawanan dengan warna jepit rambut Yosano, namun keteguhannya membuat ia terlihat bening–sangat jernih menyerupai kaca.

Meskipun biru langit sangatlah tawar bahkan membosankan, angkasa setengah menutup mata dan membuat dirinya berwarna jingga, lantas benar-benar terpejam menjemput malam, perjuangannya agar dapat terbang tetaplah terasa indah, berkat sayapnya yang mewarnai mata seseorang dengan warna-warni paling cerah.

Berjuang dengan indahnya, tetapi hanya berlangsung sesaat. Semua itu sangat menyerupai Yosano, karena selama ini ia mati-matian 'terbang' demi melukiskan kehidupannya agar menjadi sesuatu yang elok walau sempat hancur, terlebih sang dokter mati di usia yang terbilang muda.

Kupu-kupu _Greta Oto _adalah bagian dari biologi. Biologi sendiri merupakan cabang sains. Walau yang Kajii pelajari adalah fisika beserta kimia, tentu sebagai sosok yang berdedikasi penuh terhadap ilmu pengetahuan, kehilangan makhluk seindah itu membuat berduka.

Padahal _Greta Oto_ dalah hewan, sedangkan Yosano jelas manusia. Mencampuradukkan bahkan menyangkutpautkan perumpaan dengan sains jelas amat konyol, dan telah menunjukkan bahwa Kajii sesat dalam berpikir. Bukankah nilai yang ia miliki sebagai ilmuwan justru menjadi kehilangan harga, apabila antara sains serta ilmu sastra tak dipisahkan?

Kebanggaan yang selama ini Kajii pupuk kini dihempaskan begitu saja, gara-gara dadu dari takdir memilih dirinya sebagai 'bahan eksperimen'.

* * *

_Sepanjang waktu Kajii selalu menganggap, kematian manusia adalah eksperimen. Kini ia sengaja dihadapkan pada kehilangan seperti itu untuk mencari tahu, apakah Kajii mampu membuktikan pernyataan miliknya sampai akhir._

* * *

Kegagalan menjadi akhir yang Kajii temui, dan pesan yang ia terima dari atasannya–Mori Ougai–hanya memperkukuh fakta tersebut.

_"Mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik, Kajii-kun? Hari kematian Yosano-kun bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya."_

Ulang tahun menambah umur. Kematian mengakhiri usia. Kedua hal yang bergabung itu seharusnya membuat Kajii mabuk dalam euforia, lantas mengagung-agungkan tragedi yang Yosano kecap sebagai mahakarya terbaik.

Namun, sekarang ini Kajii sebatas melihat sosoknya yang begitu menyedihkan, usai gagal menopang pernyataan yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Kematian Yosano melebihi eksprimen–entah harus disebut apa, karena pikiran Kajii sudah terlalu keruh untuk menjawab perasaannya yang kini tenggelam, di dalam biru lautan duka.

"Hanya saja dari semua hal kenapa aku harus menganggapmu kupu-kupu?" Tentu sangatlah baik, apabila Kajii bisa menemukan hal lain yang sekiranya tak berhubungan dengan sains. Lebih-lebih dalam konteks ilmu pengetahuan–terutama biologi–_Greta Oto_ begitu dikagumi.

"Lalu aku sendiri tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, dan diriku mengucapkan sampai jumpa padamu dalam wujudmu yang tinggal nisan."

Tidak. Ini bukanlah pertemuan, karena Kajii tak mendapati sosok Yosano dalam bentuk manusia, melainkan kehampaan. Perjumpaan pertama sekaligus yang terakhir hanyalah di kereta api saja, dan tanpa disadari Kajii kini ia turut memoles sendu pada bibirnya.

Bibir Kajii tersenyum, tetapi di sisi lain garis lengkung itu menyayangkan tentang mereka yang tidak lagi memiliki esok–tersisa Kajii seorang saja, dan yang boleh pandangannya saksikan hanyalah dirinya sendiri, yang tengah berdiri menantang masa depan.

"Kata Mori-_san_ hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Kurasa _Sensei_ akan kesepian, karena rekan-rekanmu pulang duluan. Jadi, entah diizinkan atau tidak aku akan menemanimu."

"Hadiahnya adalah kubiarkan dirimu menertawaiku yang sangat menyedihkan ini. Semakin kencang semakin baik."

Setidaknya hari ini saja, biarkan Kajii menjadi sosok konyol yang seolah-olah kehilangan _Greta Oto_ (berwujud manusia) yang kehadirannya terlalu berharga bagi ilmuwan, sehingga teramat disayangkan kalau telanjur sirna. Ternyata dirinya bisa tampak sepayah itu, hanya demi membantah duka yang menguasai tahta di hatinya, dan Kajii menolak meratapi Yosano sebagai manusia.

Karenanya kali ini saja Kajii mengizinkan Yosano tertawa lepas, gara-gara siapa menyangka ilmuwan pun bisa menciptakan langkah yang dangkal.

Hanya Yosano seorang yang boleh, karena sejak awal Kajii sudah kalah darinya secara adil. Untuk menghormati kematian wanita tangguh itu, yang Kajii bisa lakukan sebatas menjadi sekonyol ini saja.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Harusnya fic ini di-publish kemarin, cuma aku lagi sibuk nyari asupan yu-gi-oh sehingga kurasa telat 2 hari itu NP kan ya~ juga maafkeun soal perumpamaannya (lagi demen banget make perumpaan kek gini, bahkan di fic sebelumnya juga). sayangnya sih enggak ada kupu2 bersayap emas, jadinya aku pake greta oto aja yang udah familier. padahal awal2 ga ada niat buat bikin kajii mengumpamakan yosano sebagai greta oto, makanya kalo kehilangan jadi berduka. eh siapa sangka malah jadi gini ya~ da best emang tiba2 belok pas bikin alur itu.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
